Ruins of Passion Fruit
by NilaSagol
Summary: The monkeys and the Yoshis on Yoshi's Island have had conflicts for years. A new type of fruit tree decides to grow on both sides of the land and causes epic proportions of revenge, rage, destruction, and nonsense. Can both sides come to a truce or will someone have to leave the island?


**Chapter 1**

There was always conflicts between the Yoshis and the Monkeys. There were fights over history.

One monkey said, "Our people were on this island first."

A Yoshi disagreed with the statement. "No the dinosaurs were first."

A shyguy usually had to break up the sides. His name was Chief Tum-Tum. He was the leader of the shyguys.

"Let's call for peace." Tum-Tum replied. "We all share this island."

This peace only lasted a few days then the monkey's would mess up. The monkeys did everything to antagonize Yoshis. They were the troublemakers of the peace island. They stole fruit from everyone, destroyed houses, played with bombs the wrong way, and caused other trouble. At one point, a tribe wanted them eradicated from the island completely.

"We are better off without them!" one shouted in their native language. "They need to be killed!"

The tribe was ready to have their way when chief Tum-Tum had peace talks again. "It isn't the answer. Unless, you want a war to happen. They will want to go to war if you kill their own."

The tribe agreed to hold off on their killing party. They still weren't happy they had to.

"I'm telling you Tum-Tum. They need to move." another tribe member replied. "It isn't going to stop."

The Yoshis were the more recent target. The Monkeys lived in the upper parts of the jungles and near the rivers and the ponds. The Yoshis lived on most part of the lands but mainly in the grassland. There was a section of land that ended the grass land and began the jungle. A new fruit tree began growing there. A new breed of green apple and passion fruit called a "Pimi" grew on both sides of the land.

The monkey's were the first to discover it and decided that they owned the tree until the green Yoshi also saw the tree first.

"Listen." the leader of the Yoshis replied. "It's on both of our lands, let's just share it."

"Why should we share?" the monkey look closer at the tree. "It looks like it grew a little more on our side. So, it's ours."

"What?!" the green yoshi shouted. "It's on both sides, you idiot! You just want to say that so you'll get more than us!"

"Is that a problem, you stupid dinosaur?" the monkey challenged. "I found it before you, you can have whatever is left."

"We don't even know if grows all season!" the green yoshi yelled. "Why do you insist on taking it from us?"

The two sides glared at eachother. Chief Tum-Tum was not around for peace talks and it looked like the Yoshis and the Monkeys were going to solve this their own way.

The monkey put a watermelon in his mouth. This was would one of many events that would set off the powderkeg. The green Yoshi took one Pimi fruit and then another to face off with the money. That was nothing. The monkey had another vicious plan and decided to stuff a spikey fruit in it's mouth. The one with the sharpest thorns.

The monkey began spitting as the green Yoshi was pelted with watermelon seeds and thorns. It caused a horrible gash on the green Yoshi's neck and one his right leg. The green Yoshi screamed in pain as it was a poisonous fruit and it began to burn the green Yoshi's wounds.

All the other Yoshi's heard the distress call and came running to their leaders aid. The monkey decided to flee the scene and go deeper into the jungle. All the Yoshis came running and saw their leader in horrible pain and unable to get up from the ground. They had to prepare an emergancy jungle gurney to carry him back home.

The yellow Yoshi began yelling. "That's it! I had enough of this! Those monkeys need to be dealt up with!"

"It's no use." the green Yoshi replied. "They'll just keep going like they always do. What can we do?"

"We get revenge." the purple yoshi spoke up. "We give them payback!"

"You could've been killed." the pink Yoshi replied. "The Lo-Lo plant is highly poisonus. Remember when that Goonie ate it by mistake? We found him nearly dead the next morning. The monkey only had one in it's mouth, if he had two. That would've been it."

"It's because of that damn tree!" the yellow yoshi pointed to the Pimi tree. "Oh great, another issue with another tree. It's not like we haven't seen that before!"

The yellow Yoshi was refering to the tree they owned and how baby Boweser robbed that tree. It forced the Yoshi's to have to travel and fight in different lands to get it back. It was called the Super Happy Tree. This was fondly known as Yoshi's Story. A dark chapter in the Yoshi's life but it wouldn't be the end of dark chapters. This would be another dark and treciourous chapter in their history again.

"So, the tree is the problem?" the red Yoshi replied. "What do we do? We can't just chop it down. Maybe we can split it in the middle?"

The yellow Yoshi shook his head. "No! We can't do that, the tree would die and we can't move it either."

"Then why did it choose to grow here?" asked the blue Yoshi. "Isn' that ironic."

"I bet you they planted it to set us up!" yelled yellow Yoshi.

"No. That's not what happened." the green Yoshi replied between yelps as pink Yoshi put medicine on the wounds. "Both sides didn't know it was there."

The black Yoshi took a closer look at the fruit. If anyone knew more about rare fruit, it was black Yoshi. Black Yoshi was a fruitologist. He had his jungle doctorates in rare fruit. He began writing down his findings, he came with some information but not a lot.

"Well, I'm not sure if this fruit grows only in dry season." he replied. "To me, the Pimi has sweet and sour taste It may have healing powers too."

"Then who gets the tree?" asked yellow Yoshi.

"Um..well, can't we..."

"No! We are not sharing with those flea bitten idiots!" yelled yellow Yoshi.

"So now what?" replied red Yoshi.

No one knew how to answer that question. Sharing was out of the question. The monkeys would only claim they had rights since they were the closest to the tree. This was a difficult situation.


End file.
